creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:R3DDOT
Go ahead and talk to me *Nothing to be afraid of. Your "presents" :'D A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 05:32, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo bro. I am still here. :P But don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I hope you forgive me. <:P --TOM :Yeah, yeah, I forgive ya, TOM. :v :But please, don't do it again even if you are telling the truth. , and then I :quacked. 02:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Still calling me TOM even though I am your brother. ::Heh alright then. :P --TOM ::: Your English has improved, I see, and then I quacked. 02:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::It has been, shall we meet in chat and discuss? --TOM :::::Yeah sure, and then I quacked. 02:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) In case I'm not in chat, here's a song you should listen to: Elecktroids - Mystery World I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 21:18, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Stop it No A BadAss (talk) 21:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :shudup. , and then I quacked. 00:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 00:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Huurrr, and then I quacked. 00:14, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey...you edited my page and put "Oh lord." I figure because I either did something wrong, it sucks and has too many cliches, or something like that -- I'm just curious to know why (x Anyway, I have a question...I edited the Article Listing but do I have to do anything else? Thanks! Let me know if I categorized my story wrong -- I don't think I did...but then again, I'm new. haha TheHypotheticalNerd (talk) 13:41, August 26, 2012 (UTC)TheHypotheticalNerd Yo It's pretty much the same TBH. Good to see you're still around though. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 23:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm probably should be asking a adminstrator, but they all seemed to be too busy to answer my messages or blog. 1) First Question I was told that a programmer bot removed some of the OC tags on my stories because they weren't featured in the User Submissions. But I check and all the pastas are in the User Submissions page so that programmer is wrong. Should I wait until the OC tags are put back or should I go ahead and do it myself? (2) Second Question I notice all my old conversations have been erased from my Talk Page. What happened exactly and is there anyway I can get those old sections back? User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay Well, thank you for reply. Someone already restored my old talk page so I don't have to worry about that no more. Good to hear from you again.User: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 20:49, May 16, 2013 (UTC) You cheap bastard Left when I entered. >8( [as] (talk) 21:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Don't be mad, lolololol, and then I quacked. 21:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Adult Swim checking in Actually, it's Obbly-Wobbly. Remember: the dawn is your enemy. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 07:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't ask for this, Mason. -RED